


Рыцарь вампиров

by eflisia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Death, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Sex, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eflisia/pseuds/eflisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, где Дерек - сильный и очень ответственный, Стайлз - всем помогающий друг, готовый пожертвовать своей задницей, а Скотт как всегда находит приключения на свою пятую точку. Только приключения оборачиваются настоящей драмой, которая и сводит Стилински с серьезным Дереком, который больше всего напоминает рыцаря. Рыцаря вампиров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцарь вампиров

\- Доброй ночки, - рядом на диван нагло уселась Эрика, успешно игнорируя уже пять злых взглядов. Поправив светлые волосы, она мило улыбнулась сидящему рядом мужчине, не замечая, как улыбка перерастает в настоящий оскал.

\- Два часа ночи, Эрика, - мужчина многозначительно кивнул в сторону спален, но девушка лишь лениво отмахнулась.

Дерек лишь вздохнул, обещая себе в следующий раз не только запирать сюда дверь, но и лично усыплять спец-команду. А еще, желательно, разорвать этой наглой девчонке шею. Клыками.

\- Об твое лицо с успехом можно разбивать кирпичи, - задумчиво накручивая на палец локон волос, сообщила Эрика.

Хейл раздраженно рыкнул, обнажив острые клыки. Но девушке, казалось, было все нипочем.

\- Слышал об убийстве? – она слегка повернула голову и с несколько злорадной усмешкой уставилась на мужчину.

Тот ощутил, как в нем медленно закипает неконтролируемая ярость, и, указав Эрике на внушительную стопку бумаг, язвительно поинтересовался:

\- А я что, часто выхожу отсюда? Из-за тебя и твоего дружка, между прочим, - он заскрипел зубами.

\- Я не виновата, что у Айзека немного неуравновешенная психика, - спокойно ответила Эрика, начиная осматривать свои ногти.

\- Я, по крайней мере, не заявляюсь к Дереку в его личный кабинет в одежде, пропитанной кровью, - распахнулась дверь, и в комнату быстрыми шагами зашел Айзек, вытирая мокрые волосы.

Хейл почувствовал, что еще немного, и он точно начнет убивать этих идиотов.

\- Пошли вон, - прорычал он, не отрываясь, глядя на Эрику.

Айзек, даже не обративший на все произошедшее внимания, повесил полотенце себе на плечи, хмуро глядя на девушку.

\- Заткнись, Эрика, - девушка хмыкнула, но не стала отвечать, точно поняв, что Дерека лучше не провоцировать, - я лично не хочу проваляться в подвале трое суток, закованным в наручники.

\- Послушай ты, идиот недоделанный, если вы оба не заткнетесь и не исчезнете из моего кабинета, то клянусь, что завтра все члены клана будут ваши кости, растертые в порошок, по городу собирать, - припечатал Хейл.

Айзек, спокойно выслушавший все это, пожал плечами, точно эта угроза для него ничего не значила, с легким шипением потер прокушенную губу и вздохнул, становясь серьёзным.

\- Дерек, сегодня убили человека, - он подошел к столу вплотную. - Знаешь как? Осушили. А потом распотрошили. Как куклу.

Мужчина потер виски, отстраненно думая, что ему определенно не повезло сегодня. Особенно с тем, что этот чертов труп нашли именно Эрика и Айзек. Упёртые и идущие до конца, как танки.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что это может означать? – Эрика многозначительно посмотрела на Хейла, и тот, не медля ни секунды и даже не поворачивая головы, быстрым движением схватил её за запястье и через мгновение сломав его, как карандаш. Девушка сдавленно зашипела. Боль была не то, что бы очень сильная, но после этого чертового задания и двух ночей без сна, даже это было больно. Как острые иглы. Раскаленные иглы.

\- Я что, похож на идиота? – Дерек отряхнул руки и отодвинул от себя кипу бумаг.

Он злился. Очень злился. Так, что напряжение в комнате стало практически превращаться в электричество. Наверное, поняв это, Эрика предпочла подняться и отойти от мужчины на порядочное расстояние, стараясь держаться рядом с Айзеком.

\- Дело не в том, сколько у тебя мозгов, - парень ладонями уперся в холодную дубовую поверхность стола, купленного Дереком черт знает когда. - А дело в том, осознаешь ли ты, что это повлечет за собой?

Дерек насмешливо взглянул на мрачно настроенного парня, сложив руки на груди, и ухмыльнулся, испытывая острую потребность врезать этому идиоту, который действительно считал, что это их забота.

\- Дерек, ты знаешь всех в этом городе. Каждого, - влезла вновь Эрика, делая небольшие паузы, чтобы растереть запястье.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я сломал тебе руку выше кисти? – холодно осведомился мужчина, приподняв бровь. - Я могу устроить. И билет в подвал выписать тоже могу.

Девушка озлобленно фыркнула, отворачиваясь.

\- Она права, - Айзек смахнул со стола несколько капель, облизнув губы: - Кто из наших пошел бы на такое? Никто. А это сделал кто-то сильный.

Дерек поднял руку, призывая парня наконец заткнуться, и встал из-за стола, несколькими шагами преодолевая расстояние, отделявшее его от Айзека. Тот сделал над собой усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться от мужчины в ужасе.

\- Чистокровный. И я его чувствую, - не отрывая взгляда от испуганных глаз напротив, негромко и практически безэмоционально произнес Дерек, но в его глазах плавился лед. - И он мне не нравится.

***

\- Придурок, ты что, не мог выбрать нормальное время? – сонно пробормотал парень на другом конце телефона, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько времени было, когда он, наконец, лег спать после шестичасового доклада.

\- Ты не представляешь, что случилось! – с каким-то придыханием и до нельзя довольно произнес парень, явно гордясь собой.

«Два ночи?» - обреченно заметил Скотт, свешивая ноги с кровати. Значит, Стайлзу опять не сидится на месте. И вместо того, чтобы готовиться к контрольной или тренировке по лакроссу, этот идиот вновь ищет приключения на свою задницу.

\- Да? И что же? – уже готовясь выслушать длинную тираду о новом преступлении, безучастно спросил Скотт, начиная просыпаться.

Но вот стука в окно он не ожидал, практически подскочив на месте. Отперев балконную дверь, все еще удерживая в руке телефон, МакКолл уставился на довольного друга, из которого так и шли феромоны гордости и счастья, от чего Скотт только больше скис, с мрачным осознанием понимая, что выспаться ему не дадут. Хотя, когда это останавливало столь оптимистичного парня, как этот? Иногда МакКоллу начинало искренне казаться, что он прилетел с другой планеты, где никто и никогда не спит, выполняя самую важную цель в жизни: не дать выспаться другим.

\- Труп! – такая искренняя радость в карих глазах, граничащая с чем-то безумным, должна была бы воодушевить или наоборот напугать Скотта, но он лишь кисло улыбнулся, пропуская друга в свою комнату.

Если Мелисса внезапно зайдет, будет не круто. Совсем. Разговоры о трупе в лесу в два ночи не способствуют нормальной психике у детей.

\- И что? Полиция этим уже ведь занимается, - обреченно протянул Скотт, усаживаясь на кровать и сбрасывая вызов на мобильном.

\- Ты не представляешь, - Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой и облизал губы. - Труп девушки! Он разорван на две части. И полностью обескровлен! Ты можешь себе представить, что это значит?

МакКолл усмехнулся, глядя на то, как друг возбужденно ходит по комнате.

\- Давай позволим полиции этим заняться, - все еще надеясь на хоть как-то сон, попросил парень, и, наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд Стилински, вздохнул, поднимаясь.

Значит, завтра он опять будет похож на привидение.

***

Подъехав к лесу на стареньком голубом джипе, по которому явно свалка плакала не первый год, Стайлз практически вылетел на улицу, хлопая дверью. Скотт промолчал, предпочитая считать, что друг понимает, что от таких манипуляций машине придет конец быстрее, чем они войдут в основной состав команды по лакроссу.

\- Может, поедем домой? – уже не особо надеясь на положительный ответ, все же спросил МакКолл, натягивая на голову капюшон толстовки.

\- Эй, ты сам жаловался, что тебе скучно! – возмутился Стайлз, уверенно шагая к колючей проволоке.

\- Это было до того, как ты заявился ко мне домой в два ночи и позвал искать половину тела девушки, - парень огляделся вокруг, отмечая необычайную тишину.

\- Слушай, не ной. К тому же, представляешь, какими мы героями станем, когда найдем половину тела? Да о нас сюжет на телевидении снимут! И в газетах напечатают. А там может быть и Лидия на меня внимание обращать начнет, - Стайлз глупо улыбнулся. - Да к тому же, в этом лесу никто не живет. Просто найдем тело, позвоним отцу, и мы уже знамениты!

Скотт иногда не понимал, как этот человек умудряется получать оценки «отлично» в школе, строя такие глупые и безнадежно тупиковые планы. Найти половину тела. В лесу. Это так легко, черт возьми!

\- Завтра тренировка, - пробираясь между деревьями, пробормотал парень, неосознанно ёжась. Обстановка в этом лесу до ужаса напрягала.

\- Отоспишься на скамейке запасных, - бодро ответил Стайлз, включая фонарик, - Все равно игроки из нас никакие.

МакКолл обреченно вздохнул, потирая руки. Сегодня минусовая температура что ли?

\- Какую половину тела мы ищем? – внезапно осознав, что он понятия не имеет, верх или низ они ищут, спросил Скотт.

\- Без понятия, - получил он тут же беззаботный ответ.

\- А убийца? – вкрадчиво продолжил парень, осознавая, что весь этот план по поискам строился только на двух пунктах: найти половину тела, сдать полиции.

\- Где-то тут, наверное, бродит, - Стилински полуобернулся, улыбаясь.

Скотт фыркнул.

\- Твой план гениален, - ехидно протянул он.

\- Не ной, - все так же бодро ответил Стайлз, поднимаясь вверх по пригорку.

МакКолл не стал спорить. Все равно этого упрямца даже асфальтоукладчик не переубедит. Оставалось надеяться, что они случайно не наткнуться на полицию. Ну, и на то, что астма останется астмой и не станет проявляться очень открыто. Задохнуться в лесу не очень-то и хотелось.

\- Может, посветишь под ноги другу астматику? – но Стайлз не ответил, мгновенно падая на землю, среди кустов, и пристально, с каким-то детским любопытством глядя на огоньки от фонариков полицейских и негромкий лай собак.

\- Пошли, - Стилински вскочил, практически бегом направляясь к деревьям и совершенно не заботясь о том, что его могут заметить.

Скотт страдальчески чертыхнулся, бросая за другом и на ходу вытаскивая ингалятор.

\- Стайлз! – крикнул парень, надеясь, что этот идиот хоть на минуту остановится и обернется, осознав, что он все ближе подбегает к полиции, а, следовательно, и к своему отцу.

Стилински на мгновение обернулся, поняв, что Скотт отстал, и сделал попытку остановиться и, наконец, перестать вести себя как последний придурок, точно этот забег стоит ему жизни. МакКолл собрался было еще раз крикнуть ему, потому как остаться одному в лесу не улыбалось, но в последний момент передумал, заметив отсветы от фонариков. В результате на Стайлза с громким лаем набросилась собака, и парень от неожиданности громко вскрикнул и свалился на землю, жмурясь от неприятного яркого света фонарика какого-то полицейского. Кажется, прогулка несколько не задалась. Шериф тяжело вздохнул, дергая собаку за поводок, и хмуро взглянул на сына, глядящего на отца с искренним и неподдельным удивлением в глазах, словно не понимая, что он делает в лесу.

\- Привет, как дела? – быстро поднимаясь на ноги и начиная отряхивать куртку от листвы и мокрой земли, протараторил Стайлз, отчаянно надеясь, что у Скотта хватит мозгов остаться за деревом, иначе они оба огребут по полной программе.

-Ты все разговоры подслушиваешь? – шериф тяжело дышал.

Стилински подумал, что отец действительно сильно устал, а теперь еще он тут со своими причудами.

\- Нет, конечно! – парень закатил глаза и усиленно замотал головой, но, под строгим и слегка насмешливым взглядом отца несколько стушевался и проворчал: - Ладно, через один.

Шериф в задумчивости кивнул, а Стайлз, наконец, смог выдохнуть спокойно. Еще немного, и у него сердце точно выскочит через горло. Надо же так напугать родного сына.

\- Где твой приятель? – оглядываясь, поинтересовался шериф.

Стилински непонимающе посмотрел на него, стараясь отдышаться, и, приняв самое невинное выражение лица, ответил без запинки:

\- Скотт что ли? – он махнул рукой. - Да отсыпаться остался. Лакросс видите ли у него. Так что я тут один. В полном одиночестве. Никого кроме меня. Вот так, - и слегка качнул головой.

Если отец не поверит, то Скотт его же живьем сожрет. Или убьет. Или еще что пострашнее.

\- Скотт, выходи! – шериф явно был настроен очень воинственно, так что Стайлз невольно обернулся назад, примечая дерево, за которым спрятался МакКолл.

Тот же прижался спиной к стволу дерева, уже даже не надеясь, что его не заметят. Да и Стайлз очень ясно намекнул, что высовываться не надо. Скотт обреченно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза, чувствуя, как отсвет от фонарика гуляется по его толстовке, и слегка повернул голову.

\- Скотт! – еще раз окликнул его шериф, а Стайлз облизал губы и, скрестив руки, беззаботно пожал плечами, все еще тяжело дыша, - ну что ж, - шериф выключил фонарик, и Стайлз умоляюще посмотрел на него, кривясь.

В груди слишком быстро билось сердце. И это он-то собрался стать будущим шерифом полиции, когда у него от одного лая собаки сердце чуть не остановилось от страха. «В мое оправдание: темнота – не лучшее время суток, когда я любил бы собак», - внутренне содрогнулся Стайлз.

\- Итак, теперь мы пойдем к машине, - угрожающе ласково протянул шериф, хватая сына за плечи, - И я расскажу тебе, как плохо, когда ты подслушиваешь.

Стайлз, ойкая и чертыхаясь, послушно пошел за отцом, ногами загребая большинство местных кустов, мысленно извинившись перед разъяренным Скоттом.

Тот обессиленно приложился головой о жесткую кору дерева, зажмурившись на мгновение и шумно выдохнув, осознавая, что теперь остался один в лесу, где, возможно, разгуливает маньяк-убийца, распотрошивший человека.

Прекрасно.

Скотт раздраженно выдохнул, двигаясь по направлению, как ему казалось, дороги. Оставалось надеяться, что он выберется из этого жуткого места без приключений. Вся эта тишина здоровски настораживала, да и темнота оптимизма не прибавляла.

Парень поёжился, доставая ингалятор и опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. Всё та же пугающая тишина. Скотт сделал еще несколько шагов, когда услышал шорох листвы звук ломающихся веток, а через мгновение МакКолл понял, что ему сегодня отчаянно не везет. Потому что стая испуганных оленей, промчавшихся в нескольких миллиметрах от его лица и сбивших его с ног, познакомив с холодной землей, явно не входила в его изначальные планы.

Когда последнее шуршание замерло где-то вдали, Скотт рывком поднялся, трясущимися от страха руками пытаясь найти ингалятор. Если он сейчас задохнется – будетне круто. Совсем не круто. Наверное, выронил, когда эти ненормальные животные выбежали из ниоткуда.

Скотт про себя далеко и надолго послал лучшего друга, который уже наверняка сидит дома, пообещав себе больше никогда не вестись на его провокации. Одни проблемы, вот честно.

Все еще чертыхаясь, парень достал телефон, пытаясь замерзшими пальцами включить на дисплее фонарик. И время, возвещавшее, что через три часа шесть утра, никак его не радовала. Потому что вечером, когда он с таким трудом улегся спать, планы были иными. Например, поспать пять-шесть часов, а не бродить с еле подсвечивающим телефоном в руке в поисках ингалятора, или встать нормально утром, приготовить завтрак, пойти в школу. А в результате он копается в промерзшей и пожухлой листве, лелея надежду найти этот чертов ингалятор.

Когда свет от экрана осветил что-то отдаленно похожее на человеческое тело, Скотт понял, что крупно попал. На языке скопилась желчь, и парень еще раз направил телефон в ту сторону, где, по его предположению, должна была находиться голова. И когда верхняя половина тела, с вывернутыми наружу внутренностями и морем запекшейся буро-красной крови полностью предстала перед взором Скотта, он просто сказал что-то нечленораздельное, а к горлу подступало содержимое ужина. В следующее мгновение один неверный шаг, и парень уже полетел вниз с невысокого пригорка, собирая головой все кочки и вылезшие корни.

Тошнота все никак не проходила. Как и этот остекленевши-мертвый взгляд девушки, направленный прямо на него.

Больно ударившись головой о ствол какого-то внеочередного дерева, Скотт, наконец, приземлился, чувствуя, как его трясет от ужаса. И страха. Но больше от ужаса. Теперь, если он выберется из этого леса, то точно будет видеть в кошмарах размазанные и скрученные органы этой девушки. Боже, его сейчас точно вырвет.

Схватившись руками за упавшее дерево, МакКолл подтянулся на руках, умоляя кого угодно, чтобы вновь не свалиться. Иначе он не встанет. Его и так колотит от этого…зрелища.

Обретя под ногами устойчивую опору, Скотт на мгновение зажмурился, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Он влип во что-то не слишком хорошее. Черт возьми, да там же лежало тело девушки, разодранное на куски и с выпущенными наружу кишками, что может быть хуже?!

Внутреннее скривившись, парень сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, чувствуя явственную дрожь в коленях и замер. Это было что-то, напоминающее шипение и рычание. Эдакая смесь, от которой сердце не то что перестает биться, а вообще останавливается к чертовой матери. Господи, какого черта он поднялся с кровати?

Медленно обернувшись, все еще надеясь, что ему просто показалось, Скотт с первобытным ужасом увидел два кроваво-красных глаза и темный силуэт странного животного. Он начнет кричать. Если, конечно, сможет издать хоть один звук.

Через секунду это нечто набросилось на Скотта. Рывок, и он уже прижат к земле. Острые когти расцарапали кожу. Животное практически рычало. А когда острые зубы беспощадно разорвали кожу на его боку, Скотт завыл, цепляясь руками за сучья деревьев. Это было больно, но сейчас было не до боли.

Следующие мгновения МакКолл помнил крайне и крайне расплывчато. Вот он изворачивается и со всей своей скоростью бежит по лесу. Вот падает раз за разом. Воет. То ли от боли, то ли от страха быть съеденным. Он даже не помнил, как вылетел на дорогу, прямо под колеса автомобиля.

И в этот момент он пришел в себя, чувствуя, как об зудящую кожу разбиваются холодные капли. Бок жгло нечеловеческой болью. И, едва взглянув на свою рану, Скотт вновь завыл, но уже от отчаяния: умеет же он ввязываться в новые проблемы!

***

\- Пап? – шериф устало потер переносицу, закрываю толстую папку с пометкой «нераскрытое».

Стайлз стоял в дверях его кабинета и хмуро наблюдал за отцом, а потом, переместив взгляд на папку в его руках, парень закатил глаза, цокнув языком.

\- Тебе в школу завтра, - шериф слабо улыбнулся.

\- Ты читаешь это дело каждый день, - проигнорировал отца парень, медленно подбираясь к рабочему столу, но не спуская глаз с шерифа.

Тот, казалось, был настолько вымотан, что совершенно не замечал махинаций сына, направленных в одну ясную и определенную цель – узнать, что хранится в этой чертовой папке. Что за дело заставляется шерифа каждый чертов день или вечер раз за разом возвращаться к прочтению этого дела?

\- Знаю, - мужчина покачал головой, потерев глаза.

\- А как там с сегодняшним? Нашли тело? Или твоя команда дружно бродит по лесу в поисках недостающей половины? Или у вас собаки не имеют нюха, вот я никак не пойму. И просто к слову, во всяких детективах, шерифы все из себя крутые, ходят в сомбреро, с пушкой наперевес, - продолжал говорить Стайлз, практически не задумываясь, что несёт.

Шериф фыркнул, расслабленно откидывая голову на спинку своего кресла, а потом чуть насмешливо ответил, прикрывая глаза:

\- Ты пересмотрел мексиканских сериалов.

Стилински издал нечленораздельный звук, стараясь подглядеть имя, небрежно написанное кем-то из отдела.

Вот же идиоты криворукие. Вытягивая шею и смешно щурясь, Стайлз делал шаг за шагом ближе к столу, пока окончательно не налетел на него. Его взгляд метнулся к отцу. Тот уже в открытую смеялся, наблюдая за неловкими попытками сына узнать о полнейшем висяке в его карьере.

\- Пап, ну скажи, - заныл парень, глядя, как мужчина берет в свои руки увесистую папку, и теряя всякую надежду на разгадку этой тайны.

Шериф язвительно улыбнулся, отрицательно покачал головой и вышел из кабинета.

\- Ложись спать, - донесся его голос с лестницы, а потом звук утихающих шагов.

Стайлз проворчал себе что-то под нос, до ужаса напоминающее «я все равно узнаю все, и даже больше, чем все», а потом заметил один несчастный лист, лежащий на полу. Со злорадством, что у него появилась хоть какая-то зацепка в этом деле, Стилински подхватил этот листик, надеясь, что отец не заметит его пропажи, и приготовился читать, стараясь запомнить как можно больше.

Но стоило листу попасть в его руки, как взгляд зацепился за одно имя, известное Стайлзу.

Конечно же. То самое дело. Полностью тупиковое. Беспощадное убийство ли, или случайное стечение обстоятельств – кто знает. Но именно на этом листе значилось имя, от которого Стилински никак не мог оторвать своих глаз.

Дерек.

Дерек Хейл.


End file.
